


What does Mrs. Spider want?

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: For someone to remember her on christmas or at least not to try and kill her.





	What does Mrs. Spider want?

**What does Mrs. Spider want?**

For someone to remember her on christmas or at least not to try and kill her.

It’s a sad time of year for above average sentient spiders. Everyone loves you on Halloween, if you hold still enough and look like a plastic spider. But once it gets closer to Christmas? People want you out of their home.

It’s sad really.

Her ex-husband was of the opinion that it’s better to take over the home instead and eat the humans. While she doesn’t think he was entirely wrong, he did go a bit too far, really. She on the other hand has settled on living in homes that are spider friendly. There may not be many, but if you find the right one you can have a very comfortable life.

She does think she found the right place. The boy living here is very considerate of spiders. More than once he rescued one of her many, many, _many_ children from the shower and carefully set them outside. Always avoids the spiderwebs she or her offspring are sitting in when cleaning. Thanking her for catching any flies or mosquitoes around the house. Very considerate.

Mrs. Spider would make him one of hers, but sadly he’s already taken.

Still, the home she lives in is very nice. That was until those pesky little worms appeared. Now the boy may be very resourceful and aware of the danger, but towels and bedsheets do not make a good permanent barrier against such wriggly things. So she had her children patrol the door and windows, while she had made sure that he slept at least a little bit.

She had the run of the place for months after, until one of her cousins told her that the worms retreated for now and the boy returned a few days later.

It’s been months since then and she has seen her boy go from worse to better to never entirely all right. Still, he is still nice to her and her children, even though that friend of his he keeps bringing home now seems to be of the opinion he should get rid of the cobwebs.

They do argue often and Mrs. Spider is tempted to spin that new pretty boy up in her web. But the boy she’s been living with for years now seems to like him very much, so she won’t.

It helps that this new pretty boy in her home lets himself be dragged into making christmas presents.

Her boy has not wrapped up many christmas presents since she’s been living here, but this year he is busy. Busy crocheting mostly. She is not sure what the end result will be or who he will gift it to, but he seems to be content. Perhaps he has new co-workers or finally made some friends. Maybe she should ask her cousin at the Institute. 

On Christmas she finds a letter and a lot of christmas stockings.

> _Dear Mrs. Spider,_
> 
> _I’m not even sure if you can read this letter. But given some things I know now you probably do? I wanted to say thank you for helping me with Jane Prentiss. I did not know at the time what you did, but a recent visitor to the institute told me so. So, uh, I guess this is me saying thank you! I hope you like the gift Tim and I made for you._
> 
> _Happy holidays!_
> 
> _Martin Blackwood_

Mrs. Spider does like those stockings. She can’t eat them but they do keep her long legs warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pilesofnonsense Institute Holiday Cheer Event over at tumblr.


End file.
